


Natale a casa Adami

by closertothedge97



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closertothedge97/pseuds/closertothedge97
Kudos: 4





	Natale a casa Adami

Sta arrivando il Natale anche a casa Adami. Aureliano non aveva mai festeggiato quel giorno, dopotutto non aveva molto da festeggiare nella sua famiglia. Un rapporto d’odio con il padre, una madre mai conosciuta; l’unica a cui voleva bene era Livia, ed ora non c’è nemmeno più lei.  
Quest’anno però sarebbe stato diverso: c’era Alberto nella sua vita.  
Erano passati ormai mesi da quando Aureliano aveva capito cosa provasse per Spadino, si sarebbe fatto ammazzare per lui e avrebbe voluto solo stare con lui lontano da tutti. Ma Alberto era ancora sposato, e anche se solo per mantenere la faccia avanti alla sua famiglia, ormai era diventato anche padre. Il ragazzo amava profondamente quella bambina, quasi come se fosse sua. E, a dire la verità, la sentiva un po’ sua amando così tanto il padre di quella creatura.  
Si sentiva molto fortunato: Nadia, nonostante i sentimenti di Aureliano per Spadino, le era rimasto accanto anche per salvaguardare Alberto stesso. Angelica, che nonostante fosse la moglie del suo amato, gli voleva bene. E poi Alberto suo, lo amava con tutto se stesso, come non aveva mai fatto con nessuno. Si perdeva nei suoi enormi occhi neri, e quando le due ragazze uscivano con Rubina, si prendevano i loro momenti di intimità che Aureliano avrebbe voluto non finissero mai. Amava quei momenti, adorava sentire il profumo del suo amato tra le sue lenzuola e amava ancora di più restare con lui nel letto, dopo aver consumato il loro amore, ad accarezzargli quella stupida cresta.  
Quel giorno Aureliano li aveva invitati nel suo covo. Era l’otto dicembre ed era il primo Natale che avrebbe passato con l’amore della sua vita e con la piccola Rubina, e voleva festeggiarlo, almeno solo per quella bellissima creatura dagli occhi neri, che tanto somigliava a Spadino. Così andò a comprare un albero di Natale, palline e decorazioni varie e decise di invitarli a casa.  
Appena vide arrivare Alberto con Rubina in braccio il suo cuore stava per scoppiare dalla gioia. Vedere le due persone che più amava al mondo, sorridenti e felici per lui era come una benedizione. Finalmente poteva avere i suoi attimi di felicità ed era solo merito loro. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per quei due, anche festeggiare una festa che ha odiato per anni.  
Alberto si presentò con delle stupide corna da renna in testa, Rubina era vestita con un vestitino da Babbo Natale ed Angelica aveva un maglione classico natalizio, di quelli brutti ma adorabili.  
Ad Aureliano veniva da ridere a vedere Alberto con quelle cose in testa, ma quanto era bello.  
Alberto però non doveva essere l’unico ad indossare quelle stupide corna. Infatti ne aveva portate un paio anche per Aureliano, che se all’inizio fece storie, vedendo la risata della piccola Rubina, accettò di indossarle. Tutto per vederla ridere così.  
E allora i due, con l’aiuto di Angelica e Nadia, iniziarono a fare l’albero: tra le battute dei due che, anche se innamorati persi, non perdevano occasione di punzecchiarsi. Tra baci rubati e le risate della piccola che cercava di togliere le corna da renna dalla testa di zio Aureliano.  
Angelica e Nadia sedute che osservavano questa scena non potendo fare a meno di sorridere.  
Forse tutta la sofferenza ne era valsa la pena se questo era il risultato:  
Aureliano e Alberto più felici che mai. E lo erano davvero. Aureliano non era mai stato così bene in vita sua, il suo unico scopo ora era rendere felici le persone attorno a lui. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per Alberto e per la piccola, anche vestirsi da Babbo Natale se necessario, tutto per quella piccola zingara.  
Tutto per quei due, che nonostante le mille difficoltà ora riempivano la sua vita e il suo cuore di gioia.


End file.
